Ultimate Sonic: the Hedgehog imperative
by deltakid4
Summary: Sonic has taken on everything Mobius had to offer from Monsters, ancient creatures, and Dr. Eggman. With no one to challenge him, he has grown complacent. But when other Hedgehogs from beyond the solar system comes to Mobius with the power to challenge its champion. Sonic and company must come together for their most difficult battle yet.
1. prolouge

**Greetings everyone, welcome to the beginning of my story Ultimate Sonic. A dramatic reimagining of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and company are owned by Sega. updated 03/30/2019**

Prologue

"You're almost there", Jules crouched beside his wife, holding her hand. The medical suite in his ancestral citadel now served as a delivery room. Bernadette the hedgehog strained as she laid upon a birthing couch, laboring to deliver their child. Her violet quills were spread out across the cushion beneath her head. A turquoise sheet was draped over her trembling body. Sweat bathed her curly fur.

"Bernadette, my love, please push please," He begged. Worry showed upon Jules' face as he pleaded for the safety of his family. A short beard framed his face. The sinuous crest that represented the house of ar-thur was emblazoned on an everyday grey skinsuit. Which clung tightly to his fit, athletic frame. Alert red eyes watched anxiously as his wife continues to push while computerized monitors pulsed and beeped in the background.

Pain and exhaustion contorted her exquisite face. She writhed atop the couch. Tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't falter now, not when they were so close to achieving what they had hoped and planned for. Bernadette gritted her teeth and managed another display of strength. Then a new being had entered the world. A shock of blue quills, as dark as his father's, covered the infant's tiny frame.

Our son, Sonic of house Ar-thur, Jules thought. Bernadette gently lifted the baby with her arms, cradling it with the utmost care. Both parents were deeply moved by the sight of their child. Sonic's cry echoed off the walls. Bernadette gazed down at the baby warmly, smiling despite her exhaustion.

"He's beautiful," she said. "Our sweet baby, Sonic."

"I knew he would be," he said. Jules shifted his eyes to his wife. He thought she had never looked so lovely, so radiant. The hedgehog wished he could stay here and enjoy this tender moment forever. But forever was not meant to be. He rose reluctantly to his feet. "I must go now."

Her emerald eyes implored him. "Please don't." it tore his heart out to deny her. The last thing he wanted at this instant was to leave his family's side. As acting Admiral of the hedgehog empire, it was his duty to protect his people. He owed it to Erinaceus and his newborn son to fight for the future.

"We have to give it one last try," he said.

Bernadette refused to let go of his hand. "And if they don't?"

"Then we'll do what we must," He replied in a doubtful tone. Before removing her hand Jules pressed his lips against his wife's. The two hedgehogs embraced as if this was the last time they would lay eyes on one another. As they separated there eyes were locked on one another. There was so much that could've been said but the lovers opted for silence. Jules looked down to his son, just the sight of the infant made his narrow eyes water. The blue hedgehog stood tall and exited the room, as he left his family behind he continued to wipe his teary eyes.

The planet Erinaceus was a vast world full of life. Like most habitable planets, there were great lakes and oceans, trees and plant life creating large jungles. It served as the capital of the hedgehog empire. The most dominant force in the known galaxy, ruling over dozens of assimilated species. Then everything changed when the Black arms attacked.

Black doom and his forces emerged from the unknown region of space with one goal in mind, to consume. The war against the Black arms was one of attrition. Battles were waged from planet to planet, city to city. Entire worlds were sacrificed just to slow the black arms down. The time they spent harvesting a population was the time the hedgehogs could regroup. unfortunately, this tactic has cost them in the end run.

The council chamber sat atop a towering silver pinnacle overlooking the capital city. Most of the population resided underground, lacking the wealth and influence to live top side. The sprawling cityscape was populated with ancient towers that harken back to their medieval past. A past that has defined their people to this very day.

Six elderly hedgehogs sat on their thrones wearing elaborate robes of muted platinum and gold. Ornate crowns towered above their furrowed brows. Honor guards, armed with lances stood at attention around the perimeter of the chamber.

Beside Jules stood his older brother Chuck. Who shared some physical similarities except for his lighter shade of fur and a thick mustache. As one of the leading scientist on Erinaceus, Chuck had donned a sleek white robe over his skinsuit.

"The supreme council will hear the testimony of Admiral Jules Ar-thur and chairmen of the science division Chuck Ar-thur," a councilman announced.

Jules stepped forward. " I'm glad you finally permitted us to speak with you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Speak your peace now or leave at once," another councilman said.

"I have tried to tell you before, a conventional victory against the black arm is impossible," He affirmed. "The council's decision to isolate ourselves and demilitarize our forces has led us to be vastly underprepared to fight this threat. We need allies."

"The Nocturnes have vanished and those blasted Babylonian's withdrew from the war effort," A council member replied.

"And you want us to ally ourselves with those barbaric echidnas? are you mad?"

"Jules and I don't always see eye to eye on numerous matters," Chuck said as he stepped forward. "But he is right, without any support we can't win."

"I see right through your misdirection especially you Jules, were well aware of your plans of seizing power over this council !" One council members barked pointing a boney finger at Jules.

"You old fools don't you understand how much danger we are in !" The blue hedgehog protested. He stood upon the polished circular floor of the vast chamber, facing the council members who peered down at him from their elevated thrones. "This isn't a war anymore this is extermination."

"We may only have a few days until they breach the force field," Chuck added.

The leader of the council scowled at the brothers from his lofty perch. " The council is currently negotiating with the back arms-" He began.

"Negotiating!, the black arms don't negotiate they only devour," Jules blurred out in anger.

Council member Egga, seated to the left of Seeg, waved away Jules impassioned declarations. " Our food supply is at an all-time low," She replied. " What would you have us do?"

"Reach out to the stars as our ancestors did," Chuck tried to get through to the council members, all of whom who are concerned with preserving their comfortable lifestyles than worry about the future. " There are a few other habitable worlds within reach. We can use the old-"

"Are you suggesting we evacuate the planet," Seeg scoffed at the notion. "We don't even have enough ships to spare."

"It's far too late for that. But with your help we could-" Before he could continue, Jules held chuck's shoulder. He gave him a nod of disapproval.

"As an Admiral of the hedgehog empire it is my sworn duty to defend the people of Erinaceus from all threats, external and internal," he stated with authority. Which caught everyone's attention in the chamber.

"Enough of this folly guards arrest them both for treason!" Egga barked

"Treason!" Chuck shouted. "On what grounds?"

Jules stared intensely at the council as the honor guards approached them. " Axious!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then a band of armed intruders burst through the doors into the chamber. Chuck spun around, staring in shock at the newcomers, whom he knew too well. The intruders were led by a stern-faced soldier with a rigid expression. Crimson streaks decorated his salt and pepper quills. Glyphs of power were carved into his midnight colored armor, telling all the bloody campaigns he had endured. Minus the effects of stress, he was roughly the same age as Jules. General Umbra carried a plasma rifle that had been passed down his family for generations.

The honor guards who were ordered to arrest Chuck and Jules quickly turned and raised their weapons at the council. One honor guard handed Jules a sidearm. Which terrified both the council and Chuck.

Once his troops secured the chamber, their general marched towards the council of five and leveled his rifle at Seeg. His rifle fired and fiery plasma splashed against Seeg, killing him instantly. His corpse tumbled from the throne, while the other council members looked on, terror etched into their features.

Umbra swept his cold gaze over them. " The rest of you will be tried and executed," he declared.

Shaken by the councilman's abrupt murder, the remaining council members put up no resistance as Umbra's troops dragged them down from their thrones. Trembling in fear, they cowered together as they were rounded up and supervised. Satisfied that the council was under control, Umbra shifted to his lieutenants.

"Mobilize all forces now, any loyalists who surrender will be given amnesty and those who don't will face the consequences," Umbra turned towards Jules. Both hedgehogs shared a predatory smile on their faces. The black hedgehog lowered his weapon and shook the other's extended hand.

Chuck stepped towards the duo. " What are you two doing?" he demanded. "This is complete madness."

"What we should've done years ago," Umbra sneered at the dethroned council members. "These lawmakers, have led us to ruin. They gave Black doom my son in exchange for their worthless hides."

His words momentarily stunned the scientist. If the council really did bargain with the black arms what other sorts of arrangements did they made? Then Chuck shook his head trying to erase that thought from his head to focus on the coup.

"Think," he said. "Even with total control of all forces, the black doom can't be stopped!"

Umbra looked around the room, bowing his head for a moment, imagining all the lives that had been lost in the conflict and the billions more that would surely die if they didn't act ."We know," he mumbled under his breath. "That's why their bloodlines will end here, no more bluebloods leading our people to disaster."

"And who gets to choose which bloodlines survive?" Chuck asked. "You two?" he scowled pointed at the soldiers, who were roughing up the terrified council members. The troopers laughed cruelly as they stripped the prisoners of their formal vestments, leaving them standing in their skinsuits.

Umbra's expression darkened, he turned to Jules and gestured dismissively at Chuck. " I believe you two should get going Before the black arms breach our defenses."

Jules carried out the request. He led the way, escorting his brother from the council chamber. Chuck made no effort to conceal his distaste for the coup. The scientist glanced back over his shoulder, he saw umbra surveying the carnage he had wrought. Rejoicing in his victory. Such a terrible waste, he thought ruefully.

Jule's face was flushed with emotion. He took his brother's scorn personally. "Don't be like that, brother," he said. "If you were in our shoes you'll see this had to be done. For the sake of Erinaceus, our people and my family."

"Save it, if you really believe that, you wouldn't have abandoned your integrity in the first place." He looked Jules squarely in the eye, remembering the youthful idealism that he once had. " I respected the hedgehog you used to be, brother. Not what you've become."

Rather than rebuttal chuck`s statement, he remained silent. Appearing oddly dispirited, as if even he was wondering how things had come to this. Or perhaps doubt was seeping into his mind. Were they fighting for a planet that was already lost?

Then a deafening explosion rattled the walls. Shock waves shook the ancient tower, causing the interior lights to flicker erratically. The floor beneath their feet moved uncontrollably, making it hard for them to keep their balance. Flakes of powdered metal rained down from the ceilings. The unmistakable clamor of war penetrates the outer shell of the tower. From the sound of it, a major battle was unfolding outside.

Jules guessed that the black arms have finally broken through the protective barriers, the final battle has begun. The thought of his wife and child clouded his mind. All he cared about now was returning to his family, while there was still time to carry out the plan. The two exchanged a look of urgency. Both hedgehogs broke into a run, dashing towards the tower's exit.

Glimpsing daylight ahead, the duo raced out of the corridor onto a wide terrace overlooking the embattled city below. The war raged beneath the dimming red sky. The Knights of Mer, an elite defense force, had responded to Black Doom's attack in full force. The Knight's flying gunships directed their particle cannons at the aliens.

Blazing gouts of plasma streaked through the air, spreading death and destruction. A concentrated barrage of energy from the knights holding the tower got past the black arms defenses, splattering gelatinous fire over an unlucky Black bull. The beast spiraled downward toward the city below.

Panicked civilians ran for cover in the avenues and arteries below even as crashing aircraft's and alien corpses rained havoc on the capital. Emergency sirens keened loudly, competing with the gunfire, explosions, and screams. The air reeked of smoke and burning flesh.

Jules activated a device on his wrist. Then a three-dimensional rendering of Bernadette's face appeared. Concern showed on her graceful features. Her voice issued from the images moving lips.

"Jules, what's going on? Have the Black arms really breached the barrier?"

"Yes, they're here," he said breathlessly.

Understanding dawned on her projected image. She was well aware of the possibility this would have happened. Jules cursed the Black arms for choosing today of all days to stage a full frontal assault. Bernadette had deserved at least one blissful day with the baby, they both had but Black doom had stained this sacred occasion with blood. Chuck grabbed his brother's wrist and spoke to his sister in law.

"Listen, Brendette you have to ready the launch," The older hedgehog gulped. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Her flawlessly rendered lips opened to protest, but before she could speak, Jules deactivated his wrist communicator. He hated cutting her off like that, but they couldn't waste any more precious time.

The brothers hastily climbed into Chuck personal hovercraft. As soon as they took their seats, Jules urged the scientist to take flight. The shuttle soared into the sky, carrying its passengers away from the council tower. They glided over the besieged city, zig-zagging through a firestorm of flying plasma burst. Chuck took evasive action, hoping to avoid being hit.

After a rough journey, at last, the citadel came into view. Glorious memories from his past began to resurface. Jules saw the ongoing battle had spread and was moving towards them. Deadly sprays of energy streaked the red sky as the Knights of Mer fought the black arms for control. Fearing that they were about to become collateral damage, Jules urged his big brother to go faster and the hedgehog responded by executing more evasive maneuvers. But the shuttle couldn't dodge every blast. A stray bolt shredded the left thruster, sending them spinning out of control. Chuck managed to level out before gliding in for a crash landing. The craft slammed into the hard, unyielding streets of the city and skidded until it crashed into the side of a building. A low moan testifying to his ordeal.

The rough landing jarred the scientist but failed to break any bones. Despite being Bruised and bloodied, He was fully functional. While detaching himself from the seat he looked over to Jules, seeing him unconscious under a pile of debris.

"Jules!, wake up we need to get home."

As he shook his brothers exposed arm, Jules began to slowly come to, seeing his oldest brothers bushy mustache in his face. Jules began to move until he found himself pinned to the seat with a piece of rebar stabbing his right leg. Grunting with exertion, he managed to free himself, but the piled debris pierced his legs. He knew a critical wound when he sees one.

Anger built up inside of him. He made it through the oscillator wars, watched an entire civilization wiped out. Survived the Black arms initial assault on the front lines, facing all sort of dangers. Years of combat experience and all it took was a crash.

In his current state, Jules knew he would be a liability. Time wasn't on their side. From past experience, he knew the Black arms would overrun the capital due to their sheer numbers. Especially with their moderate defense, the Black arms would capture the city within the hour.

"Look after my family for me, he said, and Chuck knew Jule's intent.

"No!" he pleaded.

"I did the best I could," Jule's response. "All that matters now is them."

"I won't leave you here brother I," he paused for a moment, trying to stop the intense emotions from overcoming him.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you," he jested trying to disguise the deep fear and sadness in his voice. He removed the sidearm from his hip, offering his pacifist brother a weapon.

Chuck wasn't a soldier but, he knew picking up a weapon was the only way to stay alive. He begrudgingly retrieved the weapon from Jules open palm.

"All it takes is the end of the world for us to change who we are."

Despite his urgency to return home, Chuck paused to comfort his dying brother. He gently pressed his lips against Jule's forehead, he hated that but in this situation, he couldn't complain.

"Tell mother and father I'm not far behind," he whispered.

"I will," Jules replied with a grin. "Now get going Brendette and Sonic needs you."

Physically bruised and emotionally distraught, Chuck crawled out the shuttle and made his way down the street. On his way home, he came across a few Death Leeches. Small pulsating dark red blobs with three horns and a single eye. Out of all the black arms, they were the weakest and easiest to dispatch of. Capitalizing on the opportunity to vent out his frustrations, Chuck took aim and fired. Although he wasn't a marksman shooting these slow-moving creatures wasn't too difficult. With the area clear, he moved down the street.

The entrance of the estate was littered with lifeless bodies of guards and functionaries the black arms had cut down on their way to the estate. Scorch marks scarred the walls. He turned away from the carcasses and dashed inside.

"Bernadette!" he shouted. "Bernadette, can you hear me?"

He ran straight to the observatory, where he found all in readiness. The Starcraft, equipped with state of the art technology. Like all hedgehog ships, the craft incorporated layers of plates to roughly imitate the spiky appearance of the hedgehogs themselves. The ship's exterior was made to withstand the rigors of deep space, shielding its occupants from everything from solar flares to asteroid strikes.

An archway on the opposite side of the domed chamber led to the medical suite, where more alien bodies were found. He heard footsteps approaching, Chuck immediately raised the sidearm ready to fire. Once the figure stepped into the light he spotted violet quills. He let out a chuckle and lowered his weapon. Bernadette emerged wielding a plasma rifle.

Although she was born into the noble house of Guin-evar, Bernadette wasn't your typical aristocrat. Fiercely independent, willful and self-confident she had openly defied her houses lifestyle at every chance she got. In addition, the violet hedgehog was uncommonly kind to those of lower birth than her, which lead her to meet Jules. Being married to a soldier caused her to be more familiar with his weapons. She would take some time from her day to practice shooting. Bernadette believed that she shouldn't rely on her husband to defend their home.

She placed the rifle aside and attend to her child, The newborn nestled contentedly in his mother's arms. Bernadette looked up a chuck approached. Her face brightened as she approached the scientist. The violet hedgehog threw her free hand around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Chuck!" she said. "Where's Jules, where's my husband?"

He wished he brought happier tidings, but there was no time to soften the news. She needed to know the truth. Chuck held his face down, shaking his head.

"He's not coming, isn't he?" She asked tearing up.

Chuck reached out his hand in an attempt to comfort her but she withdrew from him. Bernadette cried out and collapsed to the floor. The love of her life was gone. Images of all the times they spent together flashed through her mind. She gazed down at the newborn in her arms. "Now, he'll never meet his father, why gods why let this happen?"

Chuck related to her feelings. The sight of his nephew stirred him even more powerfully than he had expected. He couldn't blame Bernadette's question towards the gods. He too felt disappointed in them, especially in the past few months.

They both were admiring the spacecraft. They knew as soon as they got in the space pod they'll never return. Suddenly they heard the explosions followed by the unintelligible chatter of Black arm warriors.

"They found us," she said as she looked at the worried chuck who copied her look. "We have to go."

Chuck made his way to the control panel. The display screen presented an image of a distant solar system, dominated by a vibrant yellow star. It zeroed in on the blue and green planet. A vast array of ecosystems covered the planet's surface.

Centuries ago Mobius was once a penal colony. The empire would send convicts for penal labor in the economically underdeveloped parts of the planet. Those who were deemed unfit for society were shipped there. Eventually, the Mobian revolution led to the colonist gaining their independence.

"I've finished setting the coordinates for Mobius."

"Are you sure about this Chuck? After all, Mobius is a violent world plagued by race wars, mistrusted and hatred for hedgehogs."

"Well it's the only place safe away from the blasted black arms, Bernadette," he explained.

She gently placed sonic in his uncle's grip, who placed the baby in the crafts cradle. Sonic cooed happily. Aware of the incoming danger, Bernadette retrieved her rifle. She held the bulky plasma rifle with unshakable resolve.

A titanic blast blew open the walls, filling the bay with smoke and debris. Bernadette did not wait for the invaders to enter but open fire immediately, driving the attackers back with plasma fire. The black skin and gold eyes identified them as black arms.

Chuck drew his pistol and took up a defensive position on the inside of the ship. With every chance he got, he returned plasma fire at his attackers. An overeager alien charged inside the room and Bernadette brought it down with a well-aimed shot. It fell face first onto the cold floor.

The invaders retaliated by unleashing a devastating series of blasts at the hedgehogs. She knew that she and Chuck couldn't repel them all. Within minutes, the citadel would be overrun by black doom's forces. The black arms were at their throats.

Dashing out from behind cover, Bernadette retreated back to the craft. Her legs carried her across the terrace at amazing speed. The menacing aliens fired frantically at the fast hedgehog. She maneuvered to the right to avoid the volley of energy rifles. As she was about to board the ship, a plasma burst blew through her stomach. Severely damaging her skin and organs.

"Bernadette, no!"

Chucks free hand took hold of Bernadette's, pulling the wounded hedgehog into the spacecraft. She cried out and collapsed to the floor. When she reached down to touch her wound, wet blood covered her palm.

The doors sealed shut, the anti-grav engines fired up brightly forcing the aliens to look away. With a sudden burst of ignition, the ship blasted off at an angle that took it toward the open ceiling of the observatory. The aliens fired desperately, but the plasma burst fell short of its target, which rocketed beyond the roof and into the dusky red sky.

On the empty streets of Erinaceus, a trail of blood follows Jules as he crawled away from the wreckage. A red sky hovered over the baron street he dragged himself on. After a few feet, he halted to catch his breath. His sadden eyes stared into the pavement.

"Despite my upbringing, I never really believed in you all. Especially in these times, we live in. I did what it took to protect my people at any cost. That's how I always justified my actions," his breath grew shorter. " I've taken many lives in the name of the empire, all that time believing there was no other way.." He took in a deep ragged breath before laying flat out on the desolate street.

"Once this war is over, I`d like to live somewhere else. away from all this, nothing but peaceful days. Somewhere with no black doom, no war, and no politicians." The hedgehog paused and smiled, his eyes lost in the dream. " I can live happily with...them."

Then the pain brought him back to reality. Brought him away from self-pity and acceptance of his own death. His eyes hardened with determination.

"No I'm not ready there's still much more left to be done I have a duty to uphold." groan harsh breathing.

"I'm Jules Ar-thur, dammit," Images of those he loved flow through his mind. His brothers and sisters in arms fighting the black arms. Next memories of Chuck and himself, growing up in the golden age of the empire. Followed by his wife, Bernadette. Her big shimmering eyes were strong enough to make his heart melt. Then finally his newborn son Sonic.

With all his might he forced himself to stand but as soon he took a step with his right leg the blue hedgehog collapsed back to the floor. Jules turned over to face the sky. As he looked up in defeat something caught his eye.

While he laid there, unconcerned by the aliens approaching him. An unexpected smile played upon his face as he watched the starcraft escape the citadel. Proud eyes tracked the ship ascent, knowing that his family was escaping was enough to bring him some peace.

"Sonic I ask that you honor the Ar-thur family legacy. Be strong my son, You are young, but destined for great things. Make the most of your talents; use them to protect yourself from your adversaries and bring respect to back to the legacy that has given us so much. Do not be frivolous with your skills please do not chase fame, riches, or a destructive lifestyle. Invest in your family. Watch over them, and safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is I will not see you grow into the great warrior I know you will become. If your mother or uncle tell my story tell them to speak truly, the good deeds and the bad, so you can judge accordingly. In death, I will love you forever. Your father Jules."

The ship was gaining altitude by the instant, trailing a vaporous white contrail as it flew toward space. Within moments it would achieve velocity and exit the atmosphere altogether. Then a nearby alien caught a glimpse at the ship. The creature turned and accelerated. It was almost within range when a coruscating particle beam blew the alien apart. The charred corpse rained down on the citadel.

Umbra held a small disc with four buttons. he pressed the far left button, a hologram appeared out of the device. the image shows images of Umbra with his wife and playing with his son. In it Umbra was smiling, happy and full of life. Unlike now he was worn out. his heart flickers when once it flared and his body doesn't move the way it used too.

Umbra struggled as a single tear escaped his red eyes. Violent flashbacks tear him up inside. He snapped out of his memory at the sound of a light ding. It came from his projector. He pressed another button. Then a projection of his lieutenant appears before him.

"General a spacecraft is currently leaving Erinaceus atmospheres what course of action should we take?

"Where did it take off from?" He questioned.

"According to its trajectory, it originated from the Ar-thur estate." The lieutenant replied.

"Make sure no harm comes to that spacecraft, the future of our people depends on it do I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir!"

Once it was in space, the ship began an automated sequence to open an artificial wormhole. The ship emitted an energy pulse, which shifted and bent as a wormhole opened up. The vessel sped towards it, sending them to the planet Mobius. Chuck glared at Bernadette, who lay bleeding upon the floor. Her wound was mortal of course,

"Bring him to me," she stated with a weaken tone of voice.

Without a second thought, he followed through with her command. The scientist unbuckling sonic from his womb-like cradle. He handed the baby over to its mother. Once he was in her grip an agonizing sob escaped her. Although she didn't have much with him there were things only she could tell Sonic, that is a mother's role.

"Sonic, eat up so you can grow big and strong. wash your quills every day and get plenty of sleep plus...make lots of friends, treat them like family. respect those senior to you...especially your knucklehead of an uncle," The too adult hedgehogs shared a brief laugh before she continued. "And girls...oh boy just be careful...don't fall for the first girl that caught your attention...find someone with a good heart...like me."

With her wavering strength, Bernadette embraced her son. "It's not fair, I'll never get to see you walk. Never hear you call me mommy." Her eyes glistened. Her voice was hoarse with emotion. Bernadette caressed Sonic`s face chubby face. " I will always love you sonic."

Her naked anguish broke his heart, tears began falling from his eyes. "I swear on my life I'll watch over him, Bernadette no harm will come to sonic."

The violet hedgehog gave the scientist a warm smile as she looked at him with satisfaction. Then Bernadette's round Tear filled eyes met chucks, her look conveyed several feeling but the main one was hope. Then her eyes rolled upward until only the whites were visible. Her labored breathing stilled. As her arms rested against her lifeless body. Sonic was blissfully unaware of the events unfolding before his eyes as he stared at his deceased mother. He felt an almost overpowering desire to shelter the infant, who had just lost both parents.

In the white forest of Mobius, the spacecraft had crashed landed on Christmas Island. It's heavily damaged with black smoke pouring into the night sky. Suddenly the hatch opened up, more smoke began pouring out the door. Covered in scrapes and bruises, Chuck shuffles out the spacecraft while carrying the infant in his left arm. snowflakes drip onto his face causing him to use his other arm to wipe it off. Once he fully exited the craft he paused for a moment. The look of Sorrow stains his face as he gazes at the brightest star in the night sky.

"How did it all come down to this," He said to himself. The hedgehog continued to be entranced by his thoughts until the sound of a crying shifted his attention.

"There there Sonic." he glanced back at the wrecked ship with teary eyes." uncle chuck will keep you safe now".With his finger, he playfully poked the infant's nose. After a few attempts, the baby went from crying to laughter.

"From here on out no more crying from the both of us, okay," Chuck held the baby tight to his chest as he started to walk through the forest.

 **A/N: Man, the feels get me every time i read this. As the prologue of this new series, i wanted to set up a few seeds in the beginning especially someeaster eggs from the sonic lore.**


	2. point one

19 years later

Central city, a magnificent city that served as the cultural, economic, and political center of Mobius. It resembled a modern-day utopia with massive towers occupying the skyline. In the hundreds of years since the United Federation was established, people have migrated to Central city seeking greater economic opportunity. eight million people from every species and continent across the globe now resides in this city.

Atop one of its many building a billboard reside. It was advertising the newly elected president of the United Federation, John Cheng. The ad showed a standard portrait of the president smiling at the viewer. Standing in front of the billboard was a young blue-furred hedgehog. With a spray can in hand, Sonic thought to add a few extra features to the hoarding. He gave the small metal container a good shake before going to work.

In less than an hour, he was turning the boring Ad into his own work of art. Red spray paint decorated the politician image. Sonic drew devil horns on Chengs head and serrated teeth on his mouth. He also added a row of babies next to the portrait. The infants were on a conveyor belt leading into the guy's mouth. Before he could add more he heard the unmistakable sound of helicopter blades approaching.

"well that's my cue," Sonic whispered to himself. He tossed the partly empty can aside. Sonic walked behind the billboard and retrieved his extreme gear. Then he placed his feet on the board and jumped off the building. Sonic grinned as he flew down and spins with his board. The blue hedgehog landed on the streets of Metro City. He skates down the hill, passing by pedestrians and vehicles.

"Hey, there he is," a voice yelled. Sonic saw the police officer on his radio. He smirked and picked up speed on his hoverboard.

By the time he reached midtown, an entire entourage of police cars was chasing him. Come on, they gotta do better than this, Sonic thought. He gunned the board over the curb and across a local park, skidding around vacuity. Sonic jumped a fence and dodged Pedestrians. The cops were still hot on his trail. He made a sharp turn onto a side road and cut into a narrow alleyway. After a few more maneuvers the police were unable to follow him through the terrain. From an exit, he saw them go screaming by.

Sonic hit the acceleration on his board, racing back into the street. From his peripheral vision, he saw a speeding semi heading for him. He swerved around the truck, but his board plowed into a parked car at an angle. The force of the impact launched him off the board. He slammed knee first against the pavement. Sonic rolled over a couple of times before coming to a halt on his back. The impact stunned him for a moment, but quickly he started to feel the pain. Well, it could be worst Sonic though. In the distance, he started to hear the faint sound of sirens.

Sonic had been to many places throughout Mobius from the Mystic cave to Angel Island but he didn't expect to be in a G.U.N holding cell. Yet here he was confined to a cell along with other people of, waiting for their number to be called. If that wasn't a reminder enough of his situation then the shackles on his ankles were. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed letting his mind drift for a time.

Soon enough the doors opened and two G.U.N soldiers came in cradling rifles that they vaguely pointed at him. One of the soldiers had a look of disgust all over his mug. The instantly of the stare made the hedgehogs fur crawl. With a swipe of a keycard the cell door opened.

"Can't believe a little punk like you is Sonic," one spat out as the other shook his head. Their revulsion for him only made sonic chuckle.

"Don't you mean Sanic the hedgehog," the other soldier joked.

"guys, don't be star struck I always make time for my fans" Sonic commented. "so, where do you want the autograph left butt cheek, right butt cheek or both."

"And he got jokes, I got one too," A soldier lifted the butt of his gun ready to thrash the hedgehog.

"Harm a single hair on his fur and the both of will be discharged faster than sonic breaking the sound barrier!" Came a sharp clear voice.

"Ah good old uncle here to save the day," Sonic muttered watching the G.U.N. troopers straighten up in fear. Sonic watched as his guardian came into the cell wearing his usual lab coat. Chucks eyes and face were heavy with lines of long hours and grief. A thick gray mustache obscures his mouth. His once vibrant blue fur has faded giving his fur a pale blue pigmentation. Once sonic made eye contact with his uncle all he saw was the weary resignation in his eyes.

"Come on boy," Chuck said clapping his nephew on the back. "Well talk in the car."

While being escorted away sonic managed to give the soldiers one last glare. They weren't amused with sonic attuited in the slightest. In retaliation, the two G.U.N soldiers also returned a glare of their own back at the hedgehog. The feeling on both sides was mutual.

In the parking lot, Sonic sat in the passenger seat of his uncles hovercraft. The vehicle was about twenty-seven feet long with a gray color palate. It had VTOL capabilities and powered by electric and jet turbines. To the eyes of some, I resembled a futuristic model of a sports utility vehicle. Chuck punched in the destination into the crafts main computer screen. Then the vehicle started to hover in the parking lot. As hes about to place his hands on the wheel Chuck frozen in place. He withdrew his hands and pressed a button on the screen, activating the autopilot feature. Chuck leaned back into his seat and shook his head at the sight of the house arrest ankle bracelet on Sonics right leg.

"Déjà vu," he whispered to himself. "Just when I thought you could surprise me anymore, you always find some way to do it."

"It's what I do," Sonic said.

"I assure you, this is not the moment to joke around," his uncle countered. Sonic quieted down. Chucks face remained stern, pushing any further wouldn't go well. "I know you think it's funny that you vandalized president'sents billboard."

"No, hilarious."

"Sonic," he began. "I know you've been feeling restless for quite some time but don't take it out on the world. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"I'll apologize later," his nephew responded.

"Your father wasn't good at doing nothing either," said Chuck. A small smile appearing on his face. "You know you can talk to me, right."

"Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference," Sonic replied throwing his hands in the air. "Like you said you're not my father."

Sonic and Chuck shared a look of barely repressed despondency. The younger hedgehog shifted his view to the window. Chuck continued to glare at the blue blur. His mind flashed with memories of that fateful day. The promises he made that day echoed through his brain. The old hedgehog lowered his head.

"true I'm not your father," Chuck said in a cheerless tone. "And I can never be him even if I tried. Your father was a brave hedgehog. A good hedgehog."

Sonic returned his gaze to his uncle. Old memories started to manifest before his eyes. Although his childhood had been a good one there was still something missing. Once he entered his early teens the relationship suddenly changed. Between Sonics thirst for adventure and his uncle's thirst for knowledge they both unintentionally isolated the other.

"What I know indefinitely is that hed be utterly disappointed in the poor choices you've made," Chuck told him. "A lack of good judgment he would've said."

Sonic was momentarily thrown off balance by the unexpected statement. "come again."

"Incredible processing speed, exceptional performance in school and it all went belly up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job."

"I wouldn't be caught dead working a nine to five," Sonic said curtly.

"what about your extracurricular activities. First prize regional sprinter, two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic material."

"Yeah, well when you're fighting against someone like Eggman, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

"Now of course. Always someone else faults," he countered. "Whos to blame you for quitting G.U.N? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up."

"Because I wouldn't be able to be with Sally," Sonic paused for a moment before he continued. "She also mentions something about fraternization between G.U.N and Knothole Defense Force."

"Are you two together now?" he asked, looking for a reaction but got none. "This has to stop Sonic. You can't continue your life thinking everything is about you. There will come a time where you must choose between what's best for you and what's best for others.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe the universe has a funny way of testing people. And in those moments our true character is revealed," Chuck said. "I've seen dark times turn strong people into tyrants. I just hope you never get put into that kind of situation at all.

Underneath a grim crimson sky, four hedgehogs feasted triumphantly around a campfire. Around them, where the surrounding ruins of Thoraxia. Once a thriving planet for the Blodex, an insect-like species. Now it was a mass graveyard that told the tale of their slaughter, the genocide of an entire race of people at the hands of the black arms and a handful of merciless warriors. For miles, fiery pieces of rubble decorated the lands scape, replacing the once proud cities. The barren ground was littered with the corpses of Blodex soldiers and civilians alike.

"Green Gate, huh?" Sonia Grumbled. She was a violet colored hedgehog with pink quills. Using just her fingers she could breach through a cooked Blodex arm with minimum effort. Beneath the exoskeleton, was an abundant portion of neo colored flesh. Although the meat wasn't very well prepared, it didn't discourage her apatite. "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, it's on the other side of the galaxy." Said shadow, his commanding tone, and stern presence marked this Hedgehog as the leader of the group. His fur was black with crimson markings.

"I have," claimed Manic. He was perhaps the most bizarre in appearance, with wild teal spikes and a peculiar smile. Clad in the same style armor as his comrades. "Some say they are the next galactic superpower."

"What a load of shit," Scourge bellowed whilst he removes another limb from the dead Blodex. With his canine teeth, he bit through the outer shell, tucking into his second helping of meat. More of the thick neon juice spilled down his chin as he ate in a feral manner. From head to toe, this green hedgehog was covered in scars. His most prominent marks where the burn marks on both of his arms.

"I concur," shadow announced. "The hedgehog empire is the greatest force universe, we have no equals."

"Hear, Hear!" Sonia and scourge shouted. Both raising their glass in the air.

"Prost!" The black hedgehog joined his comrades. He took a generous gulp from a large bottle of green liquid which he held in one glove. "but I suggest we learn more about Green Gate before making our next move."

"Boring," scourge announced, spitting half-chewed food as he yelled. "we should head to Green Gate now and level the damn place!"

Silent fell a pound the campsite. Although Scourge was a warrior of renown he still lacked certain qualities especially discipline. Shadow had tolerated the green hedgehog's insubordination as a ploy to keep an eye on him. Besides with their people's numbers at an all-time low, every hedgehog was an asset. Conscious of this fact, scourge used it to undermine his leaders authority for his own amusement.

Aware of the growing tension Manic proposed to change the topic. "Hump... the condition of this hemisphere is pretty good." He declared. Black doom is sure to reward us handsomely, right?"

"Speaking of the devil," Sonia whispered.

Then a small creature descended from the sky. It resembled a starfish, except it had an eye placed in the center of its body. The creature levitated above the campfire, establishing its superiority over the hedgehogs. Suddenly, the creatures eye began to glow, projecting an image of Black Doom. Being the supreme ruler of the Black arms doom was unlike the rest of his kind. He had three glowing red eyes and twin horns. As proof of his status, he wore a robe adorned with spiked ornaments and jewels.

"Ah, Shadow and his cohorts, I see that you've exterminated these life forms, excellent" his deep voice presented an echoing effect. " my army will be arriving shortly."

"thank you, Lord black doom,"

"As your heralds, we serve your power."

"I'm glad to see you've all know your place, now find me a new planet."

"At once my lord."

With its mission accomplished, the Doom's eye stopped the transmission and began to leave. Scourge conjured a ball of chaos energy in his palm. Before he could launch the projectile at the creature, Shadow suddenly appeared right next to the green hedgehog. The black hedgehog held Scourge's wrist in place, preventing him from resuming his action. Silence followed as scourge and shadow had an intense stare down

Knowing that conflict was imminent Manic chewed quietly on his food and Sonia looked deeply into the green liquid swirling in the glass bottle from which she drank.

"How can you continue to sever that piece of crap?" he asked. " "its because of him our home is gone, come on, he murdered your father right in front of-"

Before he could finish scourge found himself on the floor with shadows foot on his neck. The heel of the boot was pressed against Scourge's throat. As he attempted to fight back, shadow applied more force on hedgehog's windpipe. Which caused scourge to gasp for air, as his eye started to turn bloodshot.

Sonia looked to her superior, as an expression of confusion etched upon her narrow face.

"Captain shadow..." Sonia began.

"Yes, Sonia?"

"we are going to rebel, right?

Shadow remained silent, as he continues to choke scourge. His grip the cold bottle whilst he contemplated the situation. He took another sip of the chilled liquid and gasped with satisfaction.

Manic had looked up from his meal now and was surveying the pair with an aura of confusion about him.

"Theirs, not a day that goes by where I want to tear that monster apart for what hed done to our people," Shadow began, smirking, yet as he finished the sentence, his gaze hardened and his voice took a more serious tone. "I cannot ignore the fact that his immense power and his limitless number of minions, it's too much."

"Coward" the green hedgehog managed to say.

"Silence, he retorted. Shadow applied more pressure on his foot. His eyes shot Scourge a threatening gaze. which the hedgehog took to be a stern warning, and promptly shut up.

"So... we're just going to live under his heel, Just like that?" manic questioned.

"Of course not!" Shadow barked, grinning broadly as he removed his foot from the suffocating hedgehog. The black hedgehog shook his head as his three subordinates looked towards him, eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"Listen," Shadow said his voice flecked with impatience. "Not too long ago Manic informed me about a shuttle belonging to the Ar-thur family traveled to some distant planet...before ours was destroyed."

"Yup." Manic nodded.

"Well," Shadow said, "they will be conscripted into our going rebellion."

"Ha excellent plan," Sonia bellowed triumphantly.

"And if they refuse?" Questioned the green hedgehog.

"Then we give them an ultimatum!"

"Scourge," Shadow said "As penance for your behavior it is your responsibility to obtain this alliance. If they're not with you don't come back at all."

Scourge opened his mouth to protest his punishment but decided against it. "Okay, Shadow" was all he said while rubbing his throat. He straightened his back, and flexed his arm muscles. "whatever say."

Shadow nodded in approval. He shifted his gaze to the teal colored hedgehog "Manic coordinates."

Manic hurled his meal to the side and stood. The two headed towards the green hedgehog's personal starship. which resided in an open field towards the edge of the mesa. With a swift kick to a button on the vessel, the door opened, revealing the spacecrafts cramped one-man interior. Manic leaned into the ship and began tapping commands into the onboard computer.

"Alright, its done," Manic murmured. He placed his hand over the hedgehog's shoulder. "Be careful out their brother."

"Don't sweat I'll keep in touch," scourge assured. pointing at the red visor resting on his forehead. With that, he jumped into his seat. Manic took a few steps away from the Scourges vessel. The ships system roared to life, elevating the craft a few feet into the air. It hovered for a while as the course to Mobius was being charted. With a roar of energy, the hedgehog launched towards the stars.

Once the ship left the teal hedgehog made his way back to the campsite. He took back his seat and reached for another portion of food.

"Hell be fine manic, quit looking like that," said Sonia with a reassuring grin." Right, shadow?"

The black hedgehog didn't reply. He was pacing around the campsite, occasionally stopping to practice his combat technique.

"You see nothing but confidence," Sonia commented.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, Scourge looked at the galactic positioning system on his computer. According to the map, he will be arriving at his destination shortly. At least something is going his way he thought. He crossed his arms and looked up. Scourge snarled at the sight of space, it was a cold and life to him. Although life wasn't sacred to him he loved it when a life form fights for its right to live. Just looking in his enemies' eyes before the killing them is enough to make his day. Maybe when he gets to Mobius he could get his hands dirty with so of its local inhabitances.

As Scourge was deep in his thoughts a continuous beep went off. It notified him that he was in the solar system heading straight to Mobius. A rush of excitement was circulating inside his veins. Scourge lips curled into a smile "let the fun begin."

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story.**

 **Next chapter: Confrontation.**


	3. Confrontation

The new Tornado-5 steered easily through the evening sky. The harness held Tails firmly in place as he rocked the controls, careening through the skies of the south sea, heading towards Christmas Island. This advanced aircraft was by far the most sophisticated machine the young fox developed on his own. Unlike the previous models, the Tornado-5 was a hybrid winged aircraft with flight capabilities like Chuck`s flying car and it serves as a means of transport to the farthest corners of Mobius. This piece of hardware was Tails new pride and joy.

Among the residents of Mobius, Miles Tails Prower is as smart as they come. A genius and master machine with an I.Q. of 267. Tails was the first to join Sonic on his quest to find the seven chaos emeralds. Then when Mobius was under siege by dr. eggman, the young fox pledged himself to the freedom fighters cause. As a longtime friend of the blue blur, he admired Sonic and dreamt of becoming just like him until Sonic started to partake in questionable activities. As a result, Tails voluntarily distanced himself from his best friend.

Seated next to the fox was his co-pilot Rouge the bat. Former treasure hunter turned G.U.N operative, she was a woman who lived an interesting life. Born to an aristocratic family, Rouge generally disdained life in upper-class society, finding it stifling and boring. She took far more interest in delving into secrets of the pasts and treasure. Rouges love for adventure had led her to build a device to locate chaos emeralds. Which allowed her to cross paths with Sonic and Tails, thus beginning their journey to find the seven chaos emeralds.

Amy rose sat behind the pilot`s texting on her phone. Occupying the seat next to her was Cream the Rabbit and her Chao cheese. "Wow, I can't believe Sonic is already nineteen, I guess I should call him Mr. Sonic now," said Cream.

"Chao, Chao," cheese added.

The pink hedgehog looked up from her phone. "I wonder how he looks like now?" she mumbled to herself.

"Maybe not that much," Cream answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"My mommy said that people really change around twenty-five," the Rabbit continued. "He`s also still a teenager too."

"Not Sonic," Amy said as she sat up straight. "I bet he`s gotten taller, more muscular and handsome."

Rouge rolled eyes at Amy`s comment. Not wanting to indulge in that conversation she chose to strike up one with her partner. "so, what did you get him for his birthday?" she asked with a faint French accent.

"My gift for sonic, it's a chili dog maker," Tails grinned.

"I got him a bracelet. but not just any bracelet. a rare and valuable one."

"Wow. I didn't expect that," he chuckled.

As far back as Tails could remember Rouge wasn't known for given gifts. She was accustomed to receiving gifts from others. Especially when it came down to jewelry or anything thing that shines or glitters. the term diamonds are a girl's best friend use to summed her up perfectly. But as of late, she has been becoming less selfish.

"Sonic's a good guy," Rouge smiled. "he deserves wonderful things."

Amy peered ahead. "Hey so ah, where`s knuckles? I thought he'd be with you?" she asked which turned out to be an unwise decision but she didn't care. Although it was a sensitive subject to talk about, Rouge decided to tell everyone.

"That idiot" rouge began getting vexed. "I don't even want to talk about him. He's so caught up with that blasted master emerald. Might as well he get married to it."

"It seems nothing really changed between you two, huh said Cream scratching her head.

"Nope, I guess not," mumbled Amy while adoring a photo of Sonic on her phone screen.

Christmas island came into view shortly. Sonic`s house was located on the outskirts of the Island surrounded by a plethora of pine trees. Nearby there were also a handful of neighboring houses. The locals weren't bad, unlike other communities they respected each other's privacy.

Tails and Rouge landed the plane easily on the grass. Everyone exited the aircraft but not before carrying gifts and food for the party.

Once they reached the door, Rouge gave it a light knock. After a few seconds, there was a soft click and the door slid open. Chuck stood at the doorway with a happy grin.

"Afternoon old timer long time no sees," Rouge greeted.

"good afternoon," he said warmly. The aged hedgehog pried the door open wider, gesturing them to step inside. "I'm glad you all can make it."

"Yep, we got our invitations," Tails stated while showing his invitation.

"Excellent, I was unsure if you were able to make it today." Chunk went on to explain. "The Chaotix's are said they were on a case, Mighty and Ray are still off the grid and Big is still on vacation."

"I guess that means were the only ones then," said Rouge.

"I wouldn't miss Sonic's birthday for the world," proclaimed the pink hedgehog.

The older hedgehog snickered. "Of course, you wouldn't Amy."

The gift carrying Mobian`s walked the door, entering the hedgehogs home. The well-furbished house beyond was large but the two hedgehogs didn't need a lot of room. A small entryway where visitors could take off their boots lead into a sitting room with a couch and a television. A small window looks out to the nearby forest. Beyond the sitting room was a half wall separating it from the functional kitchen. through the kitchen were another small hallway leading to the bathroom and a flight of stair leading to the bedrooms.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," said Rouge thinking back to her earlier adventures.

Chuck fixed his gaze on the young rabbit. "Who's your little friend cream I don't think we've been aquatinted?" chuck inquired.

"His name is cheese," she said in her usual soft tone. "Say hi to Mr. Chuck, cheese."

However, the chao just cuddles behind his owner. Chuck crouched to be near eye-level with cheese and smiled. "Don't be afraid, little fella hedgehogs like me won't hurt you," He reached out his hand towards the chao. Cheese stared at Chuck's hand for about a minute before placing his arm in the hedgehog's palm. "There you go."

"Chao, chao," he cheered.

"You see cheese nothing to fear," Cream professed.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but where's the birthday boy?" Tails asked.

With his free hand, Chuck pointed up. "He should be in his room."

Amy`s eyes lit up. "I'll go upstairs and- "

"Not so fast," Rouge interjected. "you have to help set up the decorations remember?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," she fibbed while gritting her teeth under her breath.

"I guess I'll check on him," Tails said. He placed his gift on the counter and walked up the stairs. His feet dragged with each step.

"Alright, everyone let's get to work." The white bat Declared.

After about half an hour of setting up the party, Amy sneaked her way upstairs. She stood an inch away from Sonic's room door. The excitement in her stomach was almost unbearable. It's been nine months since Amy last seen him and now they were going to hang out like before. she knocked lightly at the door.

"Come in," he called from the other side his mature voice cracked on the second word.

Amy turned the knob and the door whooshed open to reveal Sonic and Tails in the corner of the room. Sonic sat on his bed while his foot was inside a wire mesh. While Tails was seated on a stool working on his friend's ankle brace.

She glanced at the device and the back to the guys. "what's going on and why is sonics foot in a cage?" Amy said pointing at the device on his ankle.

"It's a makeshift Faraday cage. sort of. it will block the cell signal," Tails answered as he focused on the task at hand. The fox pried the SIM card out of the ankle bracelet. He then slotted the SIM card into his wrist-mounted computer and tapped away. Tails slipped the SIM card back into the bracelet and pulled away from the mesh.

Sonic raised his eyebrow. "you were done?"

Tails nodded. "yup!"

Sonic couldn't help it. He gave the fox a big hug and said, "thanks, bud, where would I be without you?"

"I don't know maybe inside a cell," He bluntly replied.

"Good old Tails, never change buddy," Sonic Said as he stretched his fist out to the fox. Which he kindly reciprocated.

"Umm, tails they need your help downstairs", she told him. "Me and sonic want to talk in private."

Tail`s expression lacked the total innocents he used to possess. The two-tailed fox had recently turned 12. He was Always small for his age but she knew he was mature beyond his years. There had been plenty of times where he acted as the voice of reason amongst his older peers. Tails nodded to Amy on his way out the room. "I hope you two have a polite discussion," His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would hate to be in the middle of one your debates."

"You didn't have lie, tails already knew," Sonic mumbled as Amy approached him. She sat beside him on the bed. The pink hedgehog draped her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him. Sonic felt the heat emanating off her and the faint smell of perfume from her neck made his head spin.

"Let's, stay up here for a few," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't answer her but she could see his ears turn red in embarrassment. Sonic shifted slightly as he was trying to get more comfortable, not wanting to display his uncomfortableness in front of her. Amy always made him feel like a cradle rocker. Age is nothing but a number a small part of him thought. Besides Females usually mature faster than males. She offered him compassion and comfort. Although she dressed conservatively with her shoulder-length hair and trim figure. She was still an undeniably attractive girl.

"Come on aims not right now," he said. "Besides we don't want everybody in our business."

She pouted. "Come on its been awhile."

Not wanting to destroy the moment Sonic gave her a quick kiss. At least she won't feel bumped out he thought.

She smiled to herself as she strokes his quills. He's still that same guy she mused to herself

Pulling his hand away he unraveled her arms from his neck and gently pushed her away. "When the party is done well pick up where we left off," he promised as he quickly rose off his bed.

As soon as Amy got up she noticed his uncontrollable erections. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the moment even more awkward by drawing attention to it. She turned away from him. Letting her fingers trail against his arms. "Okay, let's not keep the others waiting," she called out over her shoulder.

Once she went through the door, Sonic took a long slow breath clearing his head. The lingering scent of perfume filled his nostrils. But without her pressed up against him it didn't have the same potent effect. He flicked off the light and closed the door behind them. Sonic came downstairs, immediately stopped and looked at every with a surprised look.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC everyone yelled.

Sonic was wordless for a moment until he finally quickly hugged everyone. Thanking them for making this happen. He could have sworn he felt tears trying to make their way out but he fought the urge to cry. The blue blur observed the table to see Fruit salad, pudding, and a tray of chili dogs. Beside them were Beverages included lemonade, soda, and juice. Present on the center table was a Small two-layer cake with blue frosting decorating the edges. Located on top were two candles, a 1 and a 9.

Hours went by as the party continued to go on. Sonic stuffed this face with a steady amount of chilidog's, courtesy of Tails. Rouge sat on the nearby chair whilst drinking a shot of wine. Tails and Cream were dancing to the beat of the song. While cheese was helping himself to some cake. Amy, on the other hand, was going around taking pictures of everyone for her social media account. As they were enjoying themselves Chunk laid on the couch watching the younger Mobian's having fun.

Suddenly, Chucks trail of thought was derailed by an incoming call on his communicator. The point of origin was G.U.N high command. He had a pretty good idea who it was. The old hedgehog got out of his seat and stepped into the kitchen. Then he exited the door leading to the backyard.

With his uncle distracted, Sonic cease eating and shifted his gaze to the front door.

As soon as he was in a good spot Chuck taped the bottom right of the interface screen. Accepting the call and activating the video feed. On the other side Staring back at him was the G.U.N.`s top-ranking officer commander Abraham Towers.

"Chuck," he said his face remained emotionless as he called the hedgehog's name. For the past years, Towers would call him every three or two weeks. Mostly to get any updates on current or future projects.

He suspected after several of his technologic breakthroughs. The higher ups want the commander to press more on Chuck to continue to make more. From the image, on his screen, it looked as if he was calling from a computer station set up in a small bedroom. He couldn't make out any more details. The commander was always careful to keep Chuck in the dark. So, he studied his physical appearance instead. His face was lean and haggard obvious sign of stress.

"You had better days," he said bluntly.

"It comes with the territory," he replied. "How's the nephew."

"he's fine, enjoying his birthday."

"send him my regards," The commander forced a polite laugh. Chuck saw right through the action.

"So why the call, I know you don't what to catch up."

"Did you consider the Presidents offer to spearhead our space program?"

"I did commander, and my answer is still no."

"Hear me out Chuck, you're one of the greatest minds of this century. With you, at the helm, we could make tremendous progress in a few months instead of years."

"Like I said there's nothing worth exploring in space. You're just going to find pain and emptiness," He closed his eyes and breath. "Let`s Keep our focus on Mobius."

There was an awkward moment of silence, the commander debate whether to continue but in the end, he decided to let it go. "I'll tell him to give you another week to- "

And with that, the call abruptly ended. Chuck flicked off his screen and released a huge sign. Any mention of space usually gets under his skin. He looked through the outside window to see inside the living room where everyone was still enjoying themselves except for his nephew who wasn't present.

Towers sat for in front of the monitor after the call had been disconnected. He reviewed the recent conversation. Chuck had been known for being an adventurous head in the clouds type of scientist. However, what he just witnesses just contradicted his perception of the hedgehog. He seemed very disinterested with the idea of venturing beyond the planet.

"Commander, we have a problem," said a G.U.N soldier. This got the man's attention.

"What is it," he replied.

"Our satellites reported a ufo entering Mobius's atmosphere"

The senior officer stood up and walked to the control room. The once calm man had a serious look on his face.

"Do we have visual," he muttered. Then the footage appeared on the screen. There, he saw it, a spaceship breaching the atmosphere. His eyes widened,

"Keep all eyes on that ufo, I want to know who and why it here."

"Yes, sir."

Running at his usual pace he reached to the club on the next island over. As always there was a crowd of people waiting to get inside. The Night beat, catered to every individual no matter what species but Mogul had strict rules about crowd control and those climbing to get in had to wait for those inside to leave or be carried out by the guards at the door allowed them access. The line stretched around the massive building disappearing around the end of the block. It would be hours before those at the tail end reach inside.

Fortunately for Sonic, friends of Mogul didn't have to wait in line. The elephant bouncer at the entrance recognized him and let him in with a nod. Sonic pass by the short hall that leads from the entrance into the main room. Behind the coat check counter were scantily clad employees on each side burly polar bears were stationed beside them.

Outside the music from the club was muted and faint. Only those with acute hearing could barely make out the songs. Inside only a single insulated wall separated Sonic from the music`s vibration. The hedgehog felt the thrumming through his teeth, low heavy and fast.

"Anything to check," one of the bears growled loud enough to be heard through the music. Sonic shook his head. The bear stepped aside as one of the ladies push open the doors. Taking a deep breath Sonic walked inside. A stifling heat resonated as the bodies gyrated on the dance floor. well over a hundred patrons occupied the vicinity but the club was large enough to accommodate everyone.

Sonic still made a quick search for breezy across the floor by the time he reached the staircase to the VIP lounge he still didn't see her. He wasn't worried eventually she'll find him. Climbing the ramp, he could feel the insistence of night beat fading slightly. On the top level of the club the music was less intense, the lights more subdued.

Sitting at the table of a large private booth on an elevated platform near the back was Mammoth Mogul himself. From this vantage point, the infamous kingpin could look out across the entire club, taking it all in like a god above. Like his name infers he was a large, brown-furred Mammoth with dark green eyes. A familiar entourage surrounded him, a pair of squirrel maids, a gorilla bodyguard, and several elephants. However, the three weasels on the opposite table of Mogul stood out.

Sonic climbed the platform and took a seat at the table next to the booth. Close enough for him to overhear the conversation. Nobody paid any real attention to him, he was known for to things being the champion of Mobius and Mogul`s top errand boy. The weasels were focused on the mammoth.

"I'm not denying what happened," Mogul answered calmly. The weasels waited for him to continue but he was content to let his words hang in the air as he took a sip of his drink.

The leader of the group of the weasel proceeds with the dialogue. "We are not looking to start anything."

"Excellent," mogul cut him off. "Because you will surely lose."

"we came to parley in good faith. We want to come to an agreement."

"we already had an agreement," mogul reminded him. "two percent off the top but then you started moving product on my property without giving me my cut."

"That was a mistake," one of the other weasels admitted. "We came to apologize, you get your cut from now on."

No apology necessary, Mogul said flashing a dangerous smile. But you violated the terms of agreement now we need to renegotiate."

The weasels exchanged a few quick glances. Sonic could see them weighing their next words carefully. The weasel trio was an up and coming gang on the island but they weren't on par with the other local gangs yet and they had no illusions about where they stood in the grand scheme. If mogul truly wanted he could wipe them out.

"A reasonable request given what happened," the weasel conceded. "We will increase your cut to three percent."

"Five," Mogul said making clear the number wasn't up for debate.

"Nobody pays five percent," the third weasel protested. Taking an angry step a flash an elephant was behind him. Its massive frame loomed over the smaller mammal. Slowly he sat back down and remained silent. Everybody remained frozen until Mogul spoke.

"You crossed me," said Mogul. "There are consequences"

"Five percent," the leader agreed. "I'll I form our people."

"Glad we could come to an agreement," Mogul calmly took another sip of his drink. Then with the wave of his hand, he dismisses them.

The weasels turned and left without another word. The eyes of mogul's goons followed them until the descended the ramp to the level below and disappeared.

"That ended better than I expected," Sonic commented

"Those weasels were smart to know their place," Mogul replied. "they just needed to be knock down a peg."

"glad we could do our part," one of the elephants added.

"I was informed that you were successful in defacing the president's billboard," Mogul continued. "And that your uncle bailed you out, I'm impressed. "

Sonic nodded.

"It good that you came by my boy," Mogul said with a sly smile. "I'll hate to cut in on your birthday time here. You've earned the right to celebrate. Everything at the club is on me tonight."

"Thanks," he said taking the compliment in stride. Mogul was hard on those who failed him but he was generous to those who came through.

"Breezy mentioned she's on the second floor," he added. Giving Sonic the cue to leave. He was smart enough to take the hint.

Disappointed, that single word proceeded to linger in his head. Chuck stood in the middle of the living room while everyone else was seated. By his decree, the party was officially over. He pictured Sonic in front of him, he imagined his nephew standing defiant and unapologetic as always. Chuck wouldn't act out of anger. He had thought through last night quite thoroughly. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant hurting Sonic forever. His nephew needed to learn the truth.

Just then a high pitch squeal heralded the arrival of an alien aircraft that bore an unmistakable resemblance to hedgehog spikes. The ship descended out of the sky and landed in front of the house. They step out of the house, ready to see the occupant.

Chuck had been dreading a moment like this for years, afraid that remnants of the Hedgehog empire would show up to reclaim Sonic and him, but now that it was finally happening, he had no idea what he was supposed to do except protect his nephew, of course.

One hedgehog in an armored suit and visor exited the ship. They all stared at the visitor. His attire consisted of armor with blatant extraterrestrial origin. The most shocking thing was that he somewhat resembled Sonic. He tapped the side of his visor. A light beeping, that only Rouge managed to hear due to her acute hearing. A series of numbers and stats began flashing on his Hud.

"You must be the old man and I see you surround yourself with weaklings," He turned to Amy. "And a mutt."

Amy`s flared open. "A mutt, did you just call me a mutt?"

"Did I Sutter?"

Before she could make a single step, Rouge placed her hand over Amy's shoulder. The pink hedgehog turned to her friend, seeking the meaning behind her action. The bat answered by slowly shaking her head.

Chuck stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"The names Scourge of house Col-vil, I'm here to bring your house back into the fold."

"Dammit," the older hedgehog whispered to himself.

Scourge continued. "Speaking of which wears the rest of you?"

"My nephew and I are the last of our line. He`s currently away right now," Chuck said in a desolate tone. "Tell me how many others survived?"

Scourge briefly broke eye contact to look down. He contemplated for a second to give an appropriate answer. "Not enough," the green hedgehog paused once more before he resumed. "After the fall of our planet, instead of consuming us black doom spared the remaining hedgehogs. He effectively turning us into his vanguards. Now we go from planet to planet rolling out the red carpet for yours truly."

The Mobian's stared in shocked silence. Until Tails broke the silence. "No, it can't be true this got to be a joke."

"Wait so Sonic and you are aliens?" Cream questioned.

Chuck ignored the question as he retreated to his own thoughts. His people weren't extinct they continue to thrive but then the reality started to sink in. His people were turned into expendable attack dogs. Fighting and dying for a cause, not of their own, it that instance extinction would be preferable.

Judging by the look on the elder's face scourge knew that he was processing this latest information. "Yeah, believe me, it sucks but a revolution is on its way," he said in an upbeat tone. "I'm pretty sure that noggin of yours would come in handy."

"No," He boldly stated. "we escaped by the skin of our teeth. Even at the high of empires power, we couldn't defeat the black arms. We lost the moment they attacked us."

The green hedgehog agreed with Chuck. "yeah, we couldn't beat them back then," Scourge continued. "But that's when we didn't know nothing about the black arms beside the rumors. Now we know more than ever. Under Shadow`s leadership, we could- "

"Shadow, as in Shadow of house Lan-celin he`s spearheading the coalition?"

Scourge nodded.

The Memories of that fateful day started to flood his mind. Although it was years ago he recalled the event vividly. He and his brother stood before the council peeling with them to heed them. They were unsuccessful in their attempt but before they process their failed he arrived. Umbra and his men stormed the Council chambers, executing those who were they swore to protect. He remembered the fury that was present within the black hedgehog eyes. The eyes of a man who wanted power. There was no doubt in chucks mind that the son wouldn't be any different.

Chuck darted his eye forward. "We would have no part of this rebellion!" he shouted. "Shadow is a megalomaniac who's blind by his own ambitions. Umbra, his father was no different. "

"Funny I heard that your brother help initiates the coup."

Scourges words felt like a punch in the stomach. "I apologize that you came here for nothing."

Seeing that the tension between the two was elevating Tails approached the green hedgehog. The two-tailed fox extended his hand to the extraterrestrial. "Excuse me, Scourge if you don't mind..." Before he could utter another word, Scourge swatted the fox child away. Tails was sent tumbling, his body rolling a foot away, managing to upheave grass along the way. With an agonizing groan, he slowly tried to get up but he collapsed on his face.

"Tails!" everyone shouted as the fox crawled out. Cream turned to the hedgehog

"Why did you do that?"

Scourge darted his eyes towards the old hedgehog. "I ain't leave this shit planet without the both of you. I'll take you two bloody if I have too."

Rouge jumped into action. She hurled a barrage of kicks at the hedgehog. With his speed, Scourge easily avoided her attacks. Until a sharp blade extended from her boot. With one kick, she grazed his cheek.

He touched his cheek with his palm. Then looked at his hand, to see droplets of crimson. A grin formed on his face before he licks the red liquid. "You got some fight in you I like that."

"I'm about to show you more than just that, with those passing words," she began flapping her wings propelling her into the air. The green extraterrestrial proceeded to rapidly toss balls of energy at the still ascending bat. She began dodging them with ease.

While the battle rages on chuck ran inside the house. He knew what he had to do.

Rogue glanced down at her attacker. Smirking wickedly as she changes her trajectory, her flight path now directed towards scourge. The two met, harshly as the full weight of rouge body slammed into scourge`s chest. the impact made him staggered backward. But as he lifted his head revealing an annoyed expression on scourge's face. The look dispelled any hope rouge previously had.

A dastardly smile flaring as his fist submerged himself into the confines of rogue's stomach. Her eyes exploded, nearly threatening to dislodge from their sockets as his gut caved in. she was given a chance to momentary breath as she collapsed to her knees. The goading eyes of her attacker watching in merriment as she upchucked her last meal. She had never been hit this hard before.

Scourge delivered a swift kick that laid her out on the floor. He outstretched his palm and a sizzling ball of green energy appeared. But before he could release the energy, Amy struck with a surprise attack. Her hammer struck him in the face, momentarily disorienting him.

"That's for hurting my friends, "She yelled. "And this is for..."

The hedgehog shifted his attention to Amy. Giving her a view of his spotless face. The blow did little to nothing. If anything, it had only served to further anger the extraterrestrial as he now furiously glaring towards Amy.

"You were saying mutt," he said with absolute vitriol behind every word. Amy could hear the grinding of his teeth as he spoke.

Amy noticed Scourge cocking his hand back. The pink hedgehog brace herself as she lifted her hammer for protection. The hit sent her tumbling backward on the floor.

Then he set his eyes on cream and cheese. A sadistic grin suddenly appeared. Amy looked in fear as Scourge walked towards them. Without a moment to lose Amy jump back on her feet and intercepted the green hedgehog. She spread her arms out in a manner to protect the younglings.

"Stay back, these two are no threat to you," Amy yelled while standing in front of the rabbit and chao. Scourge continued to walk. Her heart was pounding faster with every fleeting moment. But she could not afford to give up now. Heavens only knew what this monster would do the child.

Suddenly scourge threw a backhand at her. She had no time to react as she landed face first on the floor. The hit was so fast it took Cream and cheese a minute to understand what just happened.

"Amy!" She shouted as she ran towards her friend. Scourge, however, picked them up.

"Not another step," Chuck yelled in an authoritative manner. In his position was his handgun, the same weapon he thought he would never have to use.

The shout garnered scourges attention as he glanced over to the older hedgehog. Even without the visor Scourge knew Chuck didn't have it in him. "You think that scares me, you're no killer," Hearty laughter ensued as he continued to his ship.

Chuck still had the gun trained on the green hedgehog but he was unable to pull the trigger. Come on, I got a clear shot. Why can't I shoot? He mused. His palms were sweating and his legs shook uncontrollably. The bastard has them in his hands. Am I really going to let him take them?

Once he made it back to the ship and threw the two of them inside the open cockpit. "Listen very well old timer. I will give you one last chance. You and your nephew have twenty-four hours to surrender. If you don't well help myself to some rabbit and I'll come back for you both." He pointed into the sky. "You can find me on the floating island in the sky."

Then Scourge jumped into the ship. Dominating most of the seat, forcing the rabbit and chao to be pressed up against the side. He turned on the aircraft and flew off into the air. Within seconds it vanished in the sky's above.

Chuck dropped to his knees like a ton of bricks. With no sufficient word to say the hedgehog proceed to look up and yelled at the top of his lungs.


	4. Contention

He took his time, letting the atmosphere wash over him. In the end, it took him nearly twenty minutes to find breezy. As he expected she was on the dance floor surrounded by a crowd of fawning young people. Sonic came to terms with breezy's pension for others. She liked them if they liked her more. All he knew was that she was interested in him now and planned on enjoying himself as long as it lasted. Sonic pushed his way through the others on the dance floor drawing irritated looks that quickly changed to envy when breezy saw him. She draped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"If it isn't the birthday boy," she shouted leaning in close to make him hear. They were pressed tight against each other. Breezy's body gyrated to the music Sonic, on the other hand, did his awkward best to match her movements.

"Yup that me," as he leans in closer to her ear the familiar scent of her perfume flooded his nostrils. For some reason, it didn't activate his lust filled urges. Breezy was quick to pick up on him. Grabbing him by the wrist she quickly drew him in the middle of the dance floor.

"What's wrong," she asked from her expression she was concerned not upset. He primally liked to see their relationship as purely physical. For the most part breezy had a similar perspective. To think it was anything more was ridiculous.

"I'm fine," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet?"

Normally he would jump at the opportunity but today however felt wrong. "Nah I think I might be tired," He said apologetically. Letting her down easy. "Maybe I should go home get rest."

"You saw her again," Breezy said with a smile. "Your little fangirl. you always get like this after you talk to her."

Sonic didn't tell breezy anything she already knew about Amy.

Breezy wasn't upset but instead, she was disappointed. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"If you change your mind give me a call." And with that, she was gone disappearing into the crowd of dancers. Where she was quickly covered by a slew of admirers.

No longer in the mood for the club sonic returned to the entrance on level one. One of the girls winked at him as he simply nodded to her. Then head back into the street.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" Sonic yelled

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Everyone rushed towards the front door and flung it open. There they saw the blue blur standing outside.

"What took you so long?" Rouge asked.

"You know, just checking up on some old friends," he answered.

"Oh yeah?" Amy interjected. "Then what does that make us then?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"That doesn't matter now," said Chuck. He stepped forward making himself the center of attention. "We have a crisis on our hands."

At that moment Sonic finally noticed something. His friends were cover in scratches and bandages. Clearly, a fight of some sort had taken place in his absences. Another anomaly was the lack of Cream and Cheeses presences.

"What happened when I left and where is the dynamic duo at?" Everyone slightly bowed their heads for a moment. Nobody uttered a single word."Somebody, please tell me what's going on."

"While you were away a green hedgehog by the name of Scourge showed up looking for you and Chuck," Tails explained. " Then he proceeded to attack us. After that, he kidnapped Cream and Cheese."

"He took them to Angel Island. Scourge said if you two don't surrender in twenty-four hours he'll be back," said the bat.

"Okay, what does he want with the both of us?"

"You and I aren't native to this planet, Sonic," Chuck said bluntly.

"What? What are you talking about unc?"

"We were both born on planet Erinaceus," he explained. My boy, you are of house Ar-thur a great and noble house chuck said with pride. Just like me."

Sonic let out a shocking grasp, and a hush fell over the area as everyone gave him a moment to let the information sink in. They looked at the blue hedgehog, then back at Chuck.

"We had that same face when he told us this," Amy added.

"Then why are we on Mobius if we're from another planet? He asked, raising an eyebrow. " What about my parents?"

"Our planet was destroyed by an ancient threat, Chuck paused for a moment before speaking. "Your parents fought and died valiantly. They gave their lives so we could live."

Sonic looked down as he let the words of his uncle sink in,"... how many of us are left?"

" I'm not sure but others like scourge scour space for populated planets. Once they find a suitable world, they send warriors to weakened the planet's defenses, making ready for their master."

"He pretty much a space pirate," Amy interjected

"Sonic ? are you alright?" asked the orange fox. As his friends comfort him. Sonic remained silent.

"There wasn't much we could've done," Chuck said. Placing a hand on his nephews back. Sonic quickly lifted his head. He turned it towards the Tornado.

"You're going after him, aren't you? Rouge asked.

"Of course!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic are you insane. He literally just beat us to a pulp. This is suicide. Tails said as Sonic got angry.

"Well, what do you want me to do! If I don't go after him within twenty-four hours then either he comes for us or we go to him. Cream and cheese are caught in the middle of this." His voice sounding more desperate than ever before.

"You've got to use your head, Chuck exclaimed. "He's not Eggman, Scourge has been forged in the fires of combat. If you attack head on you will lose."

"He got to try," said the pink hedgehog.

"I hope cream and cheese are alright," Tails said, not looking at his friends.

"Don't worry," said the white bat. "If he wanted to hurt them he wouldn't have taken them. Besides, it's you two he's really interested in."

"Maybe we should get the Freedom fighters or G.U.N first," Amy suggested.

"That will take too long, we need to go there now," Sonic replied shooting down the suggestion.

"What about gathering the seven chaos emeralds so Sonic can go super," Tails added.

"Yeah! Why not?" Rouge laughed.

"No," Chuck scolded. "You know we can't gather all seven in one day."

Tails eyes lit up. "Hey, wait a minute don't you still have that chaos emerald?" He asked, turning to Sonic. He nodded.

"Your right chaos control can come in handy."

"You see we do have a chance," said the pink hedgehog.

"Hold on now, Sonic replied. "You guys already fought this dude and escape with your lives." Sonic turned to face his friends. "I won't put you all I danger like that again."

"Sonic, it wouldn't be the first or last time we risked our lives for one another," the white bat countered.

"Yeah," the pink hedgehog said in agreement. "You think we're just gonna sit here and let you face him alone?"

"You got me there." Sonic had no comeback. " Well, what do you guys? Are you ready?"

"Remeber Sonic you can't hesitate for a second with an opponent like him. He's incredibly dangerous."

Two echidnas were looked at the foreign ship. This whole situation fascinated the younger warrior, who never left Angel island. He was taught from birth that the Mobians were beyond saving. Now not only can outsiders find their home. An alien has found it.

Knac was your avenge warrior in training. White tribal paint decorated his body. Visually representing his low status. Knac`s general appearance contrasted with his seasoned counterpart. knuckles, stood a whole head taller knac and was considerably more muscular. He had a rather large torso, broad shoulders, and thick muscular arms, making him very top heavy. Knuckles tribal paint was limited to a crescent-shaped patch on his chest.

"What have you found? Knac asked. Knuckles responded.

"Just a bunch of machines. No armor, no weapons, not anything. This confused the echidna. Why would someone come here by themselves? Especially with no weapons?

The cool breeze moved the sharp blades of grass blew as knuckles continued to analyze the aircraft. Then he felt something powerful approaching their location. "What is that? He whispered to himself. I've felt power like this before."

"That's because I don't need any weapons!" A new voice yelled. The echidna's looked up to see scourge exiting from the treeline. The green scarred hedgehog wasn't expecting a sight like this and it slightly surprised him. "Huh, I thought you echidnas would be bigger."

"A long way from home aren't we trespasser?" said Knac. "What do you want?"

"I`ll tell you what. piss off and I won't blow this island into oblivion."

The echidna's stood tall against the alien, not taking his threat lightly. "You do not know the knuckles tribe then. We are proud warriors. We don't back down from a fight or tolerate intruders!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hahaha. And here I thought your kind was supposed to be so enlightened. So much better than us. So much more spiritual and shit," Scourge said in a mocking tone. "And yet you live on a floating island alone... like a bunch of cowards."

"Are you that foolish enough to ever pick a fight with us?" Knac questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bored enough to," With his right-hand Scourge backhand Knac across the face knocking him out. Knuckles ran to the inexperienced warrior's body as it laid on the floor unresponsive.

"Knac!" knuckles had now lost his temper. "You'll pay for that!" Scourge only laughed.

With all his might knuckles swang at the hedgehog. His right hand connected with scourges jaw, sending the alien to the ground. The echidna walks over to the downed hedgehog who was snickering to himself. Knuckles picks him up by his hand with a crushing grip.

"How disappointing," said Scourge with a big grin. "My turn."

Scourge uppercuts knuckles square in the face, launching him into the air and slamming through a tree branch. He landed hard on the ground making a small crater. The echidna looked back only to find the green hedgehog falling towards him. Knuckles rolled out of the way causing Scourges feet to land on the ground where his head used to be.

"Come on red show me what you got," Scourge taunted.

Knuckles got back up from the dirt. Then he focused his energy into his fist and slammed it on the ground, creating a geyser of chaos energy which erupted underneath the green hedgehog. Dust kicked up covering scourge. The echidna`s smirk fell his mouth agape. The dust cleared fully, and Scourge proceeds to laugh.

"Is that it?" he mocked.

"What I hit him full force, and he didn't even flinch," the echidna grunted.

The alien warrior used his superior speed to catch knuckles off guard. With lightning reflexes, he punched him three times in the body, launching the bulky echidna into trees destroying them. Knuckles hoped back on his feet, running straight at Scourge. He slams his fists multiple times into the hedgehog's face sending him flying back a few feet away. Knuckles followed up with another punch but Scourge dodged it and counters with a punch to the gut. The hit sends the echidna off the ground for a second, the alien quickly shifts around knuckles body to grab him by the ankles to slam his body on the ground and tosses him up into the air again. In mid-air, Scourge jump tackles knuckles on top of his spaceship.

"You are so slow," said Scourge as he tries to punch knuckles again in the face but the echidna evaded the attack in time, instead the hedgehog made a hole through the roof and both of them now stare at his two hostages. Inside Cream and Cheese are huddled together in a state of terror. They looked up to see the two warriors engaged in combat.

"Mr. Kunckles... help us, " the rabbit plead, her voice filled with fear. Although cheese couldn't communicate like them the tone of his voice was understandable.

Knuckles roars in anger as he moves Scourge's body to the left side of the ship and slams him hard into the metal vessel. Scourge does the same to him. After that knuckles does it once more but twice as hard. Now both are on the ships left wing using his size and weight knuckles climbs on top of the green hedgehog pinning him down. He proceeds to unload a series of punches on the hedgehog's face. The blows were so hard that Scourges blood began to stain knuckles white gloves.

"That's for Knac! That's for Cream! That's for cheese! and this for pissing me off!"

Knuckles slams both his fists on the aliens face causing the tip of the wing to snap. Both of them landed on their feet but Scourge shifts around knuckles, grabs his waist area and backward body slams the echidna into the ground landing on his neck really hard. When Knuckles tries to get back up, the green hedgehog kicks him in the face that caused his body to skid across the floor. He struggles to get back up but holds a boulder next to him for support his balance until he hears Scourge talk again.

"Do you have any idea how much those repairs are gonna cost me? You stupid brute."

Knuckles was tired of listening to this guy. He sprinted forward as he rammed his shoulder into scourge and grabbed him in motion. The hedgehog hits knuckles in the ribs as he's being the might of locomotive knuckles slammed scourge into a solid oak tree. Eventually, the alien warrior slams his two fists on knuckles back causing him to fall into the dirt.

"Come on big red, with all that strength you should be able to do than that," He lifts his arms out. "Care to try again?"

Knux looks up at the invader and replies "Your more annoying than Sonic."

The echidna quickly got back on his feet only to punch the hedgehog in the stomach and face but he counters his third strike only to shift around knuckles body, now his back was facing the tree. Knuckles tried to hit Scourge again but missed making the alien have the advantage, the hedgehog delivered a kick into the echidna knee, forcing him to kneel.

"When I'm through with you I'm gonna pay your clan a little visit. See if I could find a real challenge."

After hearing those words, knuckles was enraged. He got back up and hits Scourge across the face making him hit the floor. Knuckles turned around and grab the tree. With his strength, he unrooted it from the ground. Like a baseball bat, he used the tree to hit Scourges body. The alien flew through the air and over towards the shambles of the spacecraft. Before he could regain his balance knuckles charge at him with the tree like a battering ram. The oak tree pinned scourge to the side of the ship. Visibly annoyed Scourge conjured two energy bolts and used them to destroy the tree, they both covered their face to prevent splinters from entering their eyes.

Still enraged knuckles proceed to assault scourge with a flurry of punches, moments later he grabs the green hedgehog by the neck and slams him into the side of the ship. With his grip still on his neck, knuckles one-handed choke slams scourge into the ground. As he sees the alien move an inch the echidna slams his left foot on the hedgehog's face. Knuckles turned his attention to a broken chunk of the ship's wing. He picked it up and furiously yelled out as he slammed it down right on top of Scourge.

Knuckles now breathing heavily, as his stamina is low. He slowly walks away going to check on Cream, Cheese, and Knac but he was interrupted by the sound of Scourges voice.

"Leaving so soon, red?" He joked. Knuckles couldn't think of the proper response, his forehead covered in sweat as he gasped for air, the hedgehog continued. "Not bad you actually managed to singe some of my split edges." The alien warrior raised his right hand as he began to gather chaos energy in his palm. "Don't worry you'll feel it for…" Scourge paused mid-sentence. He turned his head as he hears the sound of an aircraft. "That was quicker than expected."

In a matter of seconds, knuckles looked as the Tornado-5 landed on the grass. He sighed, "This is gonna be a long day."


	5. last one standing

The doors to the Tornado 5 opened up, and out stepped two figures. One was the famous treasure hunter Rouge the bat and the other was the blue blur himself, sonic the hedgehog. As they exit the ship Sonic made eye contact with Scourge. Even Though it was just for a moment, it sent a chill down sonic's spine. The blue hedgehog carefully watched the green one, he seemed familiar. Sonic found this odd, he had never seen this guy at any point of his life. The blue blur stood there, angrier than ever. It was one thing to attack his friends, but kidnapping Cream and Cheese crossed the line.

Scourge stood smile less, his soulless penetrating gaze left his face unreadable. He watched curiously at Sonic as if to size him up. Sonic noticed his fingers curl into a fist.

"Thought you'll be bigger but to are definitely the one," he said slowly, drawing out his words. Colorless lips form into a smirk. If fear dwelled inside this hedgehog he hid it well. Sonic raised a curious brow at Scourge then turned to the red echidna.

"Look knuckles. I know you want to fight, but we got a bigger problem," said Sonic.

"Knuckles, are you alright? Rouge`s concern proved unnecessary as the echidna slowly got up. He was slightly groggy, but he was still in shape to continue the fight.

"Huh, I've been through worst," knuckles avoided making eye contact with her. Instead, he shifted his attention to the blue hedgehog. "As much as I hate to admit it. I don't stand a chance against this guy, alone."

Rouge had a surprised look on her face. She had never expected knuckles to admit that he needed help. "Don't think I'm getting soft. Once this threat has been dealt with, everyone is leaving this island."

"I guess this makes us a team," a childish smirk crept onto sonic's face. Sighing in relief at the condition of his ally, Sonic switched gears back to his fellow hedgehog. He had some words for him. "Well here I am"

The green alien pulled down his cracked visor, hitting a button on the side. It emitted more beeping. "Not gonna lie I expected worse but what can you expect from a backwater world like this huh." He said in a callous tone.

"Where are my friends? Wheres Cream and Cheese?" Sonic demanded.

"Did Chuck tell you about the proposal?" Scourge completely ignored the hedgehog's question.

"Yeah right you, I know I asked first"

Scourge closed his eyes while shaking his head. The green hedgehog cooperated by simply motioning his head towards his personal spacecraft, giving Sonic what he asked for.

"Yeah, not interested," the blue hedgehog answered immediately. "There's no way were go with you."

The green hedgehog released a heavy sigh. Then his face turned grim at the sudden outburst. "it's in your best interest for you and your uncle to return with me. one way or another the two hedgehogs will see Shadow, Scourge continued. No need for this to be bloody."

"All this could have been avoided had you not act like a complete thug," said Rouge.

Sonic took an angry step forward. "I don't give a damn about you, your mission or this Shadow guy. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mobius is my home!"

"I can't say I didn't try, hearty laughter escaped the alien's mouth as he placed his hands on his hips. "Listen blue, this is how it's going go down-"

Suddenly Scourge was caught by surprise as Sonic suddenly charged towards him. His speed was incredible, arriving in front of the hedgehog before he could blink. His fist cocked back and connected with a solid punch. The momentum from the hit sent the alien wheeling back. In hopes of catching the invader off guard again, Sonic followed up with another hook but was halted as scourge's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Not bad,"

The blue blur was sent flying as scourge easily tossed him aside, sending him hurtling to the side. Sonic quickly recovered and charged at Scourge again. He gave a quick double jab which was blocked by the alien. Sonic then sent a kick flying. Though again scourge dodged it. Scourge then let out a flurry of punches that sent sonic flying backward.

Rouge then flew in, she threw a couple of kicks at Scourge. But a hefty forearm interrupted its motion. Gnashing her teeth, rouge attempted the strike once more only to be met with the same result. Still unrelenting, rouge unleashed a flurry of more kicks. He grabbed one of his legs and tossed her into an oncoming Sonic.

The blue hedgehog grabbed the white bat preventing her from falling. Scourge gathered energy in his left hand. Finally reaching its climax, Scourge unleashed the green ball of light. It brightened the surrounding area, before detonating on the two. The attack sent them flying back. Both Sonic and Rogue shared a look of concern.

Knuckles was next as he charged against the hedgehog. He went with a faint punch. Scourge dodged the punch. He swung at the echidna. Knuckles did a two-hand block. Still, in the blocking motion, knuckles left his stomach wide open for attack. Scourge promptly slammed his fist into the echidna's stomach. A spit-laden gasp escaped knuckles lips as he reeled back from the blow. Then Scourge jumped up and violently grasped his head. In one quick motion slammed it into his knee. The red echidna`s skull violently snapped back as it was released. Blood was trickling down his nose as he glared at the enemy.

With the flap of her wings, Rogue charged, Sonic instantly followed her lead. Reaching her destination rogue lashed out first, with a spin kick at his torso. All that remained was the fluttering breeze he left behind. Then he reformed behind her with his attack, Scourge punched was aimed for rogue`s head. Before he could reach her the green hedgehog's warrior instincts flared up. As a result, he sidestepped sonic`s attack with ease. Then he prepared to counter the attack but sonic performed a backflip at the nick of time.

Scourge fist slammed into the ground with frustration. He retracted in time to block a kick, courtesy of Rouge. Unfortunately, this left his right side wide open for attack from sonic, whose fist slammed into his ribs. Staggering in pain, he released an audible grunt. This opening allowed them to bombard the alien with a flurry of punches and kicks. They managed to pummel Scourge for several seconds, until he retook control of the fight, swatting them aside with energy blasts.

The trio tumbled back but regained their senses in time to counter. They nodded at each other before getting in their positions. Knuckles grabs onto rouges feet, while also holding on to sonic feet. With his vast strength knuckles swings them around to gain momentum. After spinning a few times, knuckles lets go of Rouge who then kicks Sonic towards Scourge. The maneuver took him by surprise before promptly sending him flying in the opposite direction. The green hedgehog rolled endlessly until a boulder stopped his momentum. He smashed into it. Scourge pulled himself out.

Scourge punched sonic out of view. Rogue paused momentarily to track her friend and was struck by a knee to the face. The Scourge proceeds to relentlessly attack her, showering her with multiple combinations she could not hope to keep up with. It was only sheer luck that knuckles managed to be her saving grace, cutting in midway, with a shoulder tackle that through him off balance.

Scourge dispelled chaos energy from his body, shoving both combatants back. Twin beams of green energy from his palms aimed directly at his dazed opponent. Knuckles attempted to raise his defense but by then it was far too late. The energy beams struck, as an explosion followed. As the smoke dispersed it gave view to the green hedgehog.

Scourge outclassed them. Whatever knuckles had done during their encounter with hedgehog had little to no effect in slowing him down. Even if they manage to defeat him what sort of prison would be able to hold Scourge? But that was a question for later, now he had worry about everyone making out alive. The trio was allowed brief reprise as steadied themselves.

"There has to be a way we could beat this guy," Rogue paused as she turned towards her friends.

"I got nothing," knuckles said plainly.

"You two seem serious but you guys better fight harder out there," said Sonic as he catches his breath. "This monster is in it to win it."

"Look who's talking," Rouge chided as she performed a brief stretch.

"I still can't believe we're fighting together again. Just like good times."

The ex's scowled as they were reminded of this forced team-up. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have occurred.

"Don't get too comfortable sonic, after this your next," he warned.

"So are you three actually going to hit me?" Scourge sarcastically asked. The trio of them did not respond to him. Sonic and Rouge looked at each other and nodded. They both charged at Scourge together. With both of them now fighting the green hedgehog. Scourge was maintaining the upper hand.

The alien warrior was pushing both of them back. Although Rouge and Sonic were working together in unison, their attacks were fruitless. Scourge hit sonic in the face. This sent him flying backward. Sonic breathed heavily for a minute before scourge rushed at him. He quickly overpowered the blue hedgehog and flung him aside.

Rouge performed a spin kick at the green hedgehog but he ducked out of the way. Then Knuckles charges scourge. The alien warrior blocked the incoming punch with both one swift motion Scourge struck the red echidna in the gut, sending him to the floor. Scourge quickly looked back at the bat, who started to deliver several kicks at him. With his superior reflexed, he evades her assault. He conjured another energy ball and threw it at her. The green sphere struck her full force.

Knuckles got back up slowly to assist Rouge. Knuckles ran behind Scourge, he clenched his fist together and delivered a double ax hammer to the back of scourges skull. the blow knocked him to his knee. The echidna raised his foot off the ground, his foot briefly hovered over Scourge before coming straight down. Suddenly knuckles felt two hands holding his foot.

Scourge chuckled before he tosses knuckles foot aside. The hedgehog hopped back on his feet. Without wasting time scourge lept and punched the echidna in the face. The blow sent him on the ground next to Rouge.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just-," knuckles was interrupted by Scourge kicking him in the face, sending his body into a nearby tree. Scourge rushed the downed echidna, pummeling him were he laid.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep," Scourge said mockingly, as he punches knuckles across the jaw, on the verge of knocking him out cold.

Once he succeeded Scourge turned his attention towards Rouge who was kneeling on the floor weakened. Not willing to submit, Rouge kicked scourge but he deflected the attack and punched her square in the chest. The hit knocked her back before she could regain her balance scourge swooped and uppercut her in the face sending her into an unconscious state.

Sonic looked up to see both of them defeated. It was just him and Scourge left to dook it out. The blue hedgehog stood to his full height ready for the next round. Sonic held his palm out and concentrated. In a sudden flash, the yellow chaos emerald appeared in his hand.

"Chaos Control," he whispered.

Then the blue hedgehog disappeared from sight. Which caught the alien warrior by surprise. In a flash, Sonic reappeared behind the green alien elbowed him in the back surprising Scourge as he managed to balance himself in time.

"What...I couldn't follow his movement at all," Scourge said shocked.

"You look surprised," Sonic stated.

The green menace charged towards Sonic. As he threw punches and kick the blue hedgehog was a mere blur, effortlessly avoiding the aliens' onslaught. When it was his turn the blue blur kicked Scourge square in the jaw which nearly sent him falling back. Just before he could retaliate Sonic phased out of sight appearing behind him. The blue hedgehog delivered a solid push kick to scourges back, which made him roughly land on the ground as dust appeared scourge sneered in annoyance.

"Come on, I know you could do better." The blue hedgehog teased.

Scourge responded by spitting on the floor. Then he unloaded a barrage of green energy blast. As sonic disappeared and reappeared the spheres continued to destroy the environment with each explosion. After the dust cleared, Scourge scanned the devastated landscape but Sonic was nowhere to be found. In a flash sonic materialized behind him.

"You missed,"

Scourge swung only to hit air where Sonic had stood momentarily. The blue blur reappeared in front of him, and with a thrust of his arm, he knocked the green hedgehog into a boulder. Scourge stood with a wide grin across his face. As the fight continued like this, Scourge growing ever more unstable as sonic whaled on him. Sonic attacked slamming his fist into scourges jaw, knocking out a tooth.

"Yes," Scourge cheered. As if experiencing a static pleasure.

Ignoring the aliens comment sonic swept scourges legs making him fall on his back. Sonic mounted the alien warrior and began whaling on him none stop.

"Oh yes, the pain is wonderful," Scourge hit Sonics in the gut and headbutts the blue blur until he pushed him off of him. Scourge popped back on his feet. Scourge conjured an energy ball, "Catch," he laughs.

Sonic responded with a spin dash. launching himself into the alien's chest. The impact pushed him back and force him to take a knee. In the next moment, Scourge recovered and grabbed Sonic by the throat dangling him off the ground. Before Sonic could use the Chaos Control, the green warrior slapped the emerald out of his hand.

Scourge looked at the yellow gemstone then back to Sonic. "Disappointing," Scourge taunted. "Using this quartz to boost your power, for shame Sonic for shame."

"Man you talk too much," said the blue blur. Sonic used both his feet and kick Scourge breaking his grip. Sonic performed a series of quick punches intent to knock him out. Scourge leverage one of Sonics shoulders, flipping him rearward. He unleashes a quick powerful flurry of punches. Then kicked him into the nearest tree.

"I talk too much and you talk to little. Fine, maybe your friends would entertain me. Don't worry I will be back." Scourge smiled.

Wrath consumed Sonic releasing a shout the reverberated through the forest. Sonic charged and dashed into Scourge ramming him. Without deceleration, they crashed through the trees ending up in a new area. The end off in a cliff.

"That's the hedgehog sprite," the green hedgehog chuckled.

Without the chaos emerald, Sonic wouldn't be able to beat him. The power Scourge control seemed greater than anyone he faced. Before he knew it the alien warrior rushed at him. Then the two hedgehogs were engaged in a contest of strength. Both their hands locked on one another.

"I want to thank you Sonic, you've made my day on this rock almost worth it," Scourge said with a smirk.

Sonic was pushing Scourge back as he tried to get his balance as the two pushed only for their energy output to create miniature shockwaves of power. The immense power of the two hedgehogs enveloped the area, causing the ground to tremble beneath their feet.

"When Shadow sent me here this was supposed to be a simple mission, but you had to act all noble. Yall threw everything yall had at me but it wasn't enough. With that quartz, your body is about to give out."

As much as he hated to admit it, Scourge`s words were true. His energy was depleting every second. He was truly no match for the green hedgehog, but for the sake of his loved ones, he was trying.

"But before I lay you out I let you a little secret. Scourge gasped. He leaned in close with a savage visage. "This ain't even full my power," he finished with a hardy laugh.

The alien warrior released his opponent's hand, catching sonic off guard. Scourge deliver a successful uppercut that sent the blue blur upwards into the air. The green hedgehog jumped right after him, tackling him in mid-air. Scourge proceeds to continually punch sonic in the face. Then grab him and slammed him back to the ground, sending deep into the floor with a loud thud. He shook his head to clear his blurred vision. As he scrambled around trying to gain his footing. He heard scourge talking.

"This fight is pointless. You can't win, blue."

With trembling arms, Sonic stood up as he assumed a fighting stance across from the green hedgehog. This act of defiance amused scourge, summoning a twisted grin around his face. His creepy smile crept into Sonic`s very soul. In a burst of speed, Sonic charged throwing his entire body weight into Scourge. Unbeknownst to the alien warrior, he stood a the edge of Angel Island. Mustering the last of his strength Sonic managed to push Scourge over the edge.

"Ooohhhh shiiitttt,!" were the words that escaped his lips as he fell off the floating island.

Sonic heaved his chest to breath standing motionless for a moment. It was over. Sonic could have spared his life if just walked away. He shook his head in a mixer of anger, disgust, and sadness. Sonic sigh before turning his back towards on the cliff to reunite with his friends. His body battered and aching Sonic withdrew from the area. Refilling his lungs with revitalizing breaths.

"Look it's Sonic," Tails exclaimed.

"He's alive," Cream cheered.

They began to approach their hero. Their eyes filled with semiformed tears. Sonic has fought many battles, even when the odds were against him he always found a way to win.

"He did it, Jules," Chuck mused to himself. "You must be-" chuck started before he could complete this thought all color drained from his face. "Sonic !"

Then Scourge crashed into Sonic from behind ramming his face first in a tree with such force they cracked the oak. The attacks explosive force knocked the group off their feet. Then he grabbed the back of Sonic's head to slam it into the tree.

"Did you miss me?" Scourge asked as his wicked smile contorted across his face.

The blue blur turned to his friends."Run...get out of here," he yelled.

Tired of all the violence the elder hedgehog intervened. "Scourge let him go, you are victorious we are beaten. Sonic and I will-" Chuck pleaded before being punched in the stomach. Then kneed him in the face causing him to tumble over.

"Shut up," Scourge ordered the older hedgehog.

Then hastily thrown rocks hit the green hedgehog in the left cheek. Scourge turned rearward to see Cream, Cheese, and Tails hurling stones at him.

"No, your always the one defending us its time for us to return the favor."

Amy rapidly swung her hammer at Scourge, striking him in the back and shoulder despite his face not showing any sign pain scourge began to feel pain from the pink hedgehogs blows. This new development started to pique his curiosity.

"I actually felt that," he murmured.

"That's not all your gonna feel," she countered. Amy stood her ground against the green menace. She held her hammer at Scourge hovering over his temple. "Get off of him now!"

In a vicious sweeping motion Scourge backhanded the girl slamming her to the ground. Then he spat on the floor, leaving behind spots of blood.

Tails vaulted in the air the same way he saw sonic did before but Scourge grabbed him by the throat. Tails threw his limbs trying to hit the alien warrior but the attacks did nothing. Then he launched his fist square into the fox's chest. Tails hit the ground tumbling backward.

Cream and cheese ran to the fox's body. Motionless and incapable of speech tails fought for each breath. They use a few pressure seconds to check his torso.

"Tails breath please she pleaded. Between delayed inhalations, he spoke.

"I'm...fine,"

Enraged both Cream and cheese assaulted the green hedgehog. They unleashing a flurry of punches feeling none of them, Scourge shoved them both backward.

"Ouch, yall landed kind of awkwardly their," Scourge mocked. Suddenly his fist collided with the child's head. She dropped unconscious on the ground.

"Chao Chao," screamed cheese as he tends to his friend.

"I will end you," Sonic screamed

"As if," the green hedgehog responded.

Sonic attempted to grab scourge but the alien warrior soaked him across the face stunning him. With Sonic motionless Scourge seized the opportunity to grab a branch which was sharp on one end and impaled Sonic to the tree. Cracks similar to spider webs appeared across the oak tree.

Scourge drove wild punches into sonics head and face. Then he drove the shard deeper into the blue blurs bleeding rips. He pulled it out causing sonic to double over in pain. Scourge proceeded to pummel him to the ground.

A few paces away Amy pulled herself back to her feet. Issued a vial scream, with a sheer force of will the pink hedgehog made her way to scourge catching him off guard. With her hammer, she whaled on him with multiple strikes. Blows landing on his face and gut. As Scourge took one step back. Sonic took the opportunity to perform a spin dash, knocking him a few paces away.

Amy unleashed a battering attack on Scourge hitting him in the face as hard and rapidly as she could. Scourge endured the barrage proving his relentlessness. The pink hedgehog fails her hammer wildly desperate to prevent him from reaching sonic.

"Come on give me more," Scourge taunted. "Killing you will feel so rewarding."

Amy delivered strike after strike holding scourge at bay unable to force him to abandon his fight. Tails jammed his body in front of sonic hoping to provide that last line of defense should Scourge get pass the pink hedgehog. He quickly looked around for something to stop the bleeding.

"You will not take them!" She shouted.

"I'm done screwing around," Scourge grabbed both her arms preventing her from swinging the hammer. "You all might what to look away, this won't be pretty."

Sonic restrained himself no longer he rose to his feet. He slides pass tails and wedged himself between the combatants forcing both to yield.

"Amy...Amy stop this isn't your fight," he spat at her.

In retaliation, she lunged in from of him standing between the male hedgehogs. "Excuse me, this isn't your fight alone of, do you not understand that," she urged.

"This is a hedgehog problem, he's here because of us." The irony of his statement wasn't lost on him. Her sincere pleased caused Sonic to lower his guard as he glanced at her face. He read agony and suffering pouring out her innocent face. "No one else needs to hurt because of me."

The green hedgehog sneered "How adorable, too bad-," before he could finish the sound of a weapon going off echoed throughout the vaccine. Scourge stood unmoving, staring at his hand. There was a hole in the middle of his palm. It was big enough for him to look through. His excessive laugh echoed throughout the environment. "Wow, you actually shot me." He reluctantly lifted his stare from his hand to the old hedgehog.

Then chuck unloaded on the green hedgehog. Blood gurgling from his lips as the rounds pierced his flesh. Before he could land the next shot Something cause chuck to stop in his of dead hedgehogs flooded his mind, as the scenes from his homeworld flash before his eyes. Was he allowing emotion to cloud his judgment? He yielded to the hedgehog he wanted to be rather than the one should.

Sonic dashed at the injured Scourge clamping his hands around his throat tightening slowly to choke the life out of him. His friends, weak and exhausted from the encounter watch in horror.

"Come on do it," Scourge taunted. The corners of his mouth itching to a grimace.

"Stop Sonic, please don't do this," cried the pink hedgehog.

"This is the only way," Sonic snarled.

"But he's beaten he's no longer a threat." she reminded him.

Sonic paused he started at the grinding Scourge then to his friends. There he saw Rogue, knuckles and another echidna arrived. He looked them all in the eyes, most of them did what Sonic to kill Scourge. The two echidnas wanted him to finish the deed. While Chuck remained indecisive on the action his nephew should take. Weighing the pros and cons Sonic turned back at Scourge. Did this fiend deserve compassion for the pain he's caused? He released his hands off his throat. Physically and mentally exhausted Sonic rolled off the alien warrior and rested on the floor/

"Congrats, Sonic you managed to beat him without gathering all seven chaos emeralds," said Rogue. After hearing this Scourge justed laugh. "What's so funny?"

All of a sudden Scourges ship begins to make a strange noise. Then a sphere no bigger than a basketball rocketed out from the ship and into the sky. The object exited Mobeuis atmospheres and into space. Everyone watched in confusion as this happened.

"What did you just do?" Chuck asked the downed hedgehog.

"This isn't over, my visor, Scourge chucked as the machine on his head beeped. Has been transmitting everything into my spaceship. Now that they know about that gemstone, they will surely come. He let out another chuckle that quickly turned into a cough. "You think I'm bad those three are far worst they-"

Before he could finish knuckles walked over and kicked him across the face."That felt good."

All the color drained from their faces as they heard this. They were, even more, dangerous challenges to face.

"Me and my stupid mouth, I should have kept it closed!" the white bat growled as she berated herself. Mobius was now at greater risk because he had foolishly decided to share the last nugget of information.

Then before they knew it a squadron of G.U.N ships appeared overhead. The group of ship hovered above them, casting large shadows over them. First an alien, then his so-called "friends" showed up and Now G.U.N. had arrived. Knuckles shook his head in disbelief.

"I hate you Sonic."


	6. a crossroad

Hello, my wonderful readers, I know its been some time since I uploaded a new chapter. I know some of you have moved on but for those of you who wish for me to continue, I have a question I'm leaving up to you all. I have been looking over the story, what I've written and what hasn't been written. So, now I'm at a crossroad.

Option 1 rewrite all my previous chapters or option 2 keep going.

I`ll leave it up to yall as I write the outline for the rest of the storyline. My excitement to continue writing has returned so submit your answer fast.

Deltakid out.


End file.
